An Ending of Beautiful Dreams
by Shizukano aizawa
Summary: "Kenapa suka sekali melukis disini? Bukankah pemandangan di luar lebih indah." "Kupikir tidak perlu tempat yang indah untuk melukis, cukup sesuatu yang kau suka saja itu sudah membuatnya indah dengan perasaan yang kau tuangkan di dalam lukisannya." "Itu-itu aku?" "Aishiteru, Sakura." "Aishiteru mo, Sai." RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story ****by Shizukano Aizawa**

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SaiXSaku_

_._

_._

An Ending Of Beautiful Dreams

"_Ohayou.._" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis saat ia baru saja memasuki sebuah kamar rumah sakit.

"_Ohayouuu_~" Balas seorang gadis bermata _emerald_ sembari tersenyum menatap pemuda yang memiliki mata sewarna batu _onix_ yang baru saja datang pagi itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya pemuda itu sembari duduk menatap sang gadis.

"Aku baik. Seperti yang kau lihat Sai." Ucap gadis itu tersenyum. Pemuda bernama lengkap Sai Shimura itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan kertas kanvas beserta pensil dari dalam tas miliknya. "Mau melukis lagi?" Tanya sang gadis bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur tersebut.

"Hn. Begitulah." Ujar Sai setelah semua peralatan melukisnya ia keluarkan dari dalam tas miliknya.

"Kenapa suka sekali melukis disini? Bukankah pemandangan di luar lebih indah." Ujar Sakura bingung. Selama ini ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang dilukis oleh pemuda yang beberapa bulan lalu mengisi hatinya dan membuat hari-harinya terasa menyenangkan itu.

"Kupikir tidak perlu tempat yang indah untuk melukis, cukup sesuatu yang kau suka saja itu sudah membuatnya indah dengan perasaan yang kau tuangkan di dalam lukisannya." Ujar Sai tersenyum. Kini ia melihat gadis di depannya tengah tersenyum menatapnya, Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu apa objek lukisan itu? Apa begitu menarik sampai Sai pun tidak ingin melukis pemandangan indah di luar sana?" Tanya Sakura antusias. Ia tidak dapat banyak bergerak karena tubuhnya yang lemah dan jarum _infuse_ yang masih menancap di tangan kanannya.

"Ntah lah. Aku tidak pernah bertanya pada orang lain. Tapi menurutku, lukisan itu sangat indah. Objek itu adalah objek yang terindah yang pernah ku lukis." Ucap Sai tersenyum bangga.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya, Sai." Ucap Sakura ingin tahu. Ia tampak begitu antusias, hingga suara lemahnya pun dapat dikalahkan oleh suara ceria dan antusiasnya.

'Cup'

Setelah mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut, Sai dengan penuh kasih sayangnya membelai helaian merah muda gadis yang dicintainya itu. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang kini bersemu merah, menatap manik _emerald_ yang kini menatap manik sewarna _onix_ milik Sai.

"Kau harus bisa kembali saat operasi selesai. Setelah itu, akan kutunjukkan semua lukisan yang sudah ku gambar diruangan ini." Ujar Sai tersenyum manis. Ia mengecup bibir mungil gadis yang dicintainya itu. Setelah membuka kembali matanya, ia melihat Sakura tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Umm... Aku akan kembali, Sai." Ujar Sakura membelai lembut pipi Sai sembari tersenyum.

"Permisi. Sakura-_san_, sudah saatnya anda melakukan operasi. Kami akan membawamu sekarang juga." Ujar seorang suster rumah sakit itu saat memasuki ruangan Sakura.

"Bisakah aku saja yang membawanya?" Tanya Sai pada sang suster.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sai-_san_. Kami akan membantu Sakura-_san_ untuk duduk di kursi rodanya." Ujar suster itu ramah.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja." Ujar Sai lagi.

Sai kini mendekati Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura yang tengah tersenyum padanya, menggendongnya dan kemudian mendudukkannya di kursi roda yang tadi telah dibawa suster untuk membawa Sakura ke ruang operasi.

"Kau terlihat cemas, Sai." Ujar Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengelus punggung tangan Sai yang tengah memegang pundaknya. Kini mereka tengah berjalan menuju ruang operasi dengan suster yang tengah membawa botol _infuse _milik Sakura disamping mereka.

"_Gomenasai_, Sai-_san_. Anda hanya bisa menunggu di luar. Dari sini, saya akan membawa Sakura-_san_ kedalam." Ujar suster ramah.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sai sembari menatap sang suster yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Sai kini melirik Sakura yang tengah duduk di kursi rodanya. Sai berjongkok di depan Sakura sembari memegang tangannya. "Aku akan menunggumu…." Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya, "sampai kau kembali." Lanjutnya dengan menatap lurus pada manik _emerald_ di depannya.

"Aku pasti kembali, Sai. Untuk melihat semua lukisanmu. Aku janji." Ucap Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian suster membawanya masuk.

Sai hanya dapat menatap kepergian gadis yang dicintainya itu. Kini ia hanya bisa berdoa, agar semuanya baik-baik saja, agar gadis yang dicintainya kembali tersenyum manis untuknya. Ia akan mendoakannya.

.

.

Jam kini menunjukkan pukul 3:42 siang itu. Dokter yang menangani Sakura –Tsunade- telah keluar dari ruang operasi. Ia melihat Sai tertidur ditempat duduk disamping ruangan itu. Di balik maskernya, Tsunade tersenyum lalu duduk disebelah Sai yang sepertinya masih tidak terganggu dengan aktifitas lainnya.

"Sai-_san_." Panggil Tsunade sembari menepuk pelan pundak Sai.

Sai yang kini merasa mulai terganggu, akhirnya terbangun. Ia terkejut melihat Tsunade disampingnya tengah tersenyum. Ia menatap kesekelilingnya.

"Tsunade-_san_, bagaimana?" Tanya Sai penasaran. Tampak raut khawatir pada wajahnya yang tampan.

"Operasinya berhasil, Sai-_san_. Ia sudah dipindahkan keruangannya. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk anda langsung melihat keadaannya." Ujar Tsunade tersenyum.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sai segera berlari menuju ruangan Sakura, untuk melihat keadaan gadisnya itu.

Diruangan itu kini ia melihat Sakura tengah terbaring, tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya tampak indah saat matahari sore menerangi ruangan itu. Ia mendekati sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu. Menatapnya tak percaya. Saat ia menyentuh tangan mungil gadis itu, ia bergerak. Matanya perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang manik _emerald_ yang tampak menyejukkan bagi hatinya itu.

Sakura tersenyum kala melihat Sai kini berada disampingnya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan itu.

"_Tadaima, _Sai_._" Ucapnya tersenyum manis. Sai terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"_Okaeri_, Sakura." Ujar Sai.

"_Ne_, aku ingin melihat lukisan itu, Sai. Maukah kau membawakannya sekarang?" Ucap Sakura tersenyum, tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku-aku akan mengambilnya. Tunggu, okay?" Ujar Sai tersenyum. Setelah melihat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum. Melepaskan genggaman tangan itu dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

Ia mengambil semua lukisan yang ia lukis di dalam ruangan Sakura saat itu. Sesaat sebelum ia pergi, ia melihat kembali lukisan terbesar di ruangan itu. Lukisan yang akan ia tunjukkan nanti saat Sakura sudah kembali dari rumah sakit. Lukisan yang sudah 2 bulan ini ia kerjakan tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Kini ia kembali berlari menuju rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum bahagia karena ia tahu ini bukan mimpi. Sakura melewati masa tersulitnya. Ia membayangkan seluruhnya, seluruh waktu yang akan menunggunya untuk ia nikmati bersama orang yang ia cintai, Sakura Haruno.

Kini ia telah kembali keruangan itu. Ia melihat Sakura tengah tertidur pulas. Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:17. Ia mendekati tempat tidur satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Ia berfikir untuk memberi kejutan pada gadis ini. Ia mengeluarkan semua lukisannya. Menaruhnya disetiap sudut diruangan itu dimana Sakura dapat melihat semua lukisannya.

Ia tersenyum saat semuanya telah terpasang. Ia membangunkan Sakura. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sakura terkejut menatap semua lukisannya. Sakura menatap semua lukisan yang terpasang di dinding ruangan itu.

"Itu-itu aku?" Tanya Sakura menatap Sai. Ia telah melihat semuanya. Semua lukisan Sai yang ia lukis di ruangan ini. Semua objek dilukisan itu sama. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah tertidur diruangan itu, diruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sai tersenyum. Ia melihat raut takjub pada wajah manis gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Semuanya indah, Sai. Aku-aku menyukainya." Ujar Sakura tersenyum. Ia menangis, bahagia melihat semua lukisan yang terpasang di setiap sudut yang ia lihat. "_Arigatou, _Sai. _Hontou ni arigatou._"

"_Aishiteru, _Sakura." Ucap Sai sembari mengecup lembut kening Sakura. Ia mendengar isakan kecil pada gadis ini. Ia tahu, bahwa itu adalah isakan bahagia sang gadis.

"_Aishiteru mo, _Sai." Ucap Sakura tersenyum, ia telah menghapus air mata dari pipinya. Kini ia kembali tersenyum menatap Sai yang sudah duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. "Aku mengantuk, Sai."

"Tidurlah, Sakura. Aku akan menjagamu disini." Ujar Sai tersenyum. Ia mengusap lembut helaian merah muda gadis itu, ia juga menggenggam tangan sang gadis.

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sai, senyuman kali ini tampak begitu manis. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. "_Oyasumi_, Sakura."

"_Oyasumi_, Sai." Sai tak pernah tahu, bahwa itu adalah ucapan selamat tinggal untuknya. Ia tidak menyadarinya. Saat ia sadar, Sakura tidak lagi menggenggam erat tangannya. Sakura tersenyum, senyuman itu tak luput dari wajahnya. Sai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Air mata begitu deras jatuh dari matanya. Ia mendekati gadis itu, masih dengan wajah terkejutnya dan air mata yang jatuh di pipinya, ia menyentuh wajah gadis itu, mulai terasa dingin.

Saat itu, ia tidak lagi dapat menyembunyikan suaranya. Ia berteriak. Tak peduli saat itu ia masih dirumah sakit, tak peduli ia membangunkan dan mengganggu pasien disana. Yang ia tahu, kini Sakura sudah tertidur lelap untuk selamanya. Ia tak akan pernah bangun lagi. Tak akan.

.

.

Rintik hujan pagi itu membawa kepergian seseorang yang ia cintai, Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang selama ini menjadi pusat dunianya, kini sudah tertidur lelap untuk selamanya. Senyuman gadis itu, masih ia ingat. Senyuman kepergian untuknya, Sai Shimura.

Ia tidak peduli kini sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak pemakaman selasai. Ia tidak ingin beranjak dari pemakaman itu. Ia menatap nisan yang kini bertuliskan nama orang yang ia cintai. Kemeja hitam yang ia pakai, kini tampak basah karena rintik hujan.

Air mata kini kembali jatuh dari matanya. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini ia menangis, ia tetap tidak peduli. Setelah lama berdiam, ia akhirnya membuka tas miliknya, meletakkan semua lukisan yang pernah ia tunjukkan pada Sakura di atas makam gadis itu. Ia membiarkan rintik hujan membasahinya. Setelah menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia berdiri. Berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman itu dengan kepala menunduk, dan air mata yang ia biarkan berjatuhan dari matanya.

.

.

Ia membuka kain penutup pada lukisan terbesarnya. Ia masih melihat jelas disana, sebuah tulisan dengan tinta kuas berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan, _"Aishiteru, Sakura._ _Issho ni anata to shitai, eien ni."_ Ia kembali menatap sesosok gadis dalam lukisan itu, menari bahagia dibawah sinar matahari pagi dengan gaun putih indah miliknya. Gadis itu tersenyum, sangat manis.

Sai jatuh terduduk di depan lukisannya. Ia kembali menangis, menggenggam erat kemeja putih miliknya ia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

**END**

**Author's Note : **

**Etto, bagaimana, bagaimana? Ini cerita sebenarnya terinspirasi dari lagu "Leia" by Yuyoyuppe~ :3 Hehehe~**

**Sebenarnya saya sendiri sih buat ini endingnya sambil nangis lho~ *menghayati* #Plaaakkkkkkkk**

**Buat para readers, Terima kasih sudah membaca~ ^_^ *nunduk sedalam dalamnya***

**Aishiteru, Yuuki.****Issho ni anata to shitai, eien ni : Aku mencintaimu, Yuuki. Ingin selalu bersamamu, selamanya.**

**Jangan lupa di review ya~ ^_^**

**Arigatouu readers~ ^_^**

**Sekiaan curhatan tidak bermutu saya~ *dibakar* #Plaaaaaakkkkkkk**


End file.
